


In Death

by rowofstars



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Series Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 02:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20369554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowofstars/pseuds/rowofstars
Summary: For the Writer's Month prompt #23: death.





	In Death

**Author's Note:**

> I had a rough week and I thought I wouldn't be able to post anything today. My original plan was a new Killing Time chapter, but I simply didn't have time to get it done. So have this instead.

Dying was a strange sensation.

It was like existing and not at the same time, like everything was still moving and happening, but so fast it couldn’t be comprehended. Rumplestiltskin looked around, confused by the nothingness in which he found himself. He wasn’t sure what he had expected, but it wasn’t this. 

Then he heard a voice.

_Belle._

The sweetest, most perfect voice he could imagine, and it surely must be his imagination because eternity couldn’t possibly be that kind to him. Real or not, alive or dead; her kiss was heaven.

Death, he was learning, was full of surprises.


End file.
